


Waiting for you

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Waiting for you

”Do you think MC will be back tonight? It's getting later and later.” Asmo asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looked over as he felt an all too familiar weight on his shoulder; Belohegor was nodding off, his hand over his mouth as he shook his head trying to keep himself awake ”MC texted me and told me that they should be back tonight they just had a few things that they needed to take care of in the human world and then they’ll be back.” Mammon states jolting awake and shaking his head a couple of times before glaring over at Beelzebub,” Maybe you two should think about heading to bed, you're both half asleep, and I don't believe so Asmo can handle both of your weights.” Mammon said, giving both the twins a sort of half-asleep smirk, and laughed as they both glared at him.

Lucifer gave the three of them a scathing look before moving to stand up and headed towards the stairwell, settling down with his D.D.D on his lap and scrolling through the messages that had gone back and forth between MC and himself, shaking his head as he turned his phone over, he blinked as he felt the old stairs creak and glanced down noticing Satan was sitting on the step below him.

”Are they bothering you as well? I thought you were trying to read a book earlier, but I might have been mistaken.”

”It’s quieter over here.” Satan said, but he didn't move from where he was sitting, sort of leaning against the wall near the staircase, and Lucifer let out a little laugh but turned his head towards the doorway and settled back.

Listening to the quieting breathing of Satan as he fought against the fact that he was slowly dozing off, Lucifer moved his hand down, lightly patting him on the back of the head before chuckling as he settled back. It didn't take too much longer, though, before Lucifer was asleep as well, leaning against the railing of the staircase.


End file.
